It's Time
by WritingIsTheMostFun
Summary: Sam and Mercedes are finally ready to tell the New Directions about their relationship.


**A/N: Not much to say here. Just a little ditty on how I think Mercedes and Sam might have finally told everyone about their relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to do this?"<p>

Mercedes didn't trust her voice at that moment so she simply nodded at Sam's question.

They'd been sitting in her car for almost fifteen minutes. Mercedes would never admit it out loud, but she was terrified to walk into the party that Rachel was throwing to kick off the summer break.

"'Cedes, listen, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can wait until you're more comfortable."

"No, I don't want to wait," She said. "I want to do this now, when we're all together and in good spirits. What better way than at a party?"

"I see what you're saying but if you really believed that, we'd be in there by now," Sam said with a slight smile. Sam honestly couldn't wait to tell the world about his relationship with Mercedes, but he understood why she initially wanted to keep it under wraps. New relationships to the Glee club were like shiny, new toys to a three year-old.

Everyone would want to poke and prod and speculate. Then, one way or another, someone would come along and break it. But Sam knew that wouldn't happen to them. He and Mercedes were strong enough people to refuse to let anyone dictate the way their relationship would progress. So, if that meant waiting until Mercedes was ready to tell everyone, he'd gladly take all the time in the world.

"Boy, don't you know that divas always arrive fashionably late to any social event?" Sam chuckled and squeezed Mercedes' hand.

"Let's go get 'em." He didn't give Mercedes a chance to respond as he quickly got out of the car and jogged around to open her door.

"Well aren't we the perfect southern gentleman?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said as he took Mercedes' hand to help her out of the car.

The walk to Rachel's front door was blessedly short. Sam really didn't want to give Mercedes the opportunity to rethink her decision. He was still somewhat surprised that she'd even agreed to them coming together but he wasn't one to question a good thing.

When the door swung open, Sam definitely wasn't expecting to see Santana greeting them. As if reading his confusion, Santana spoke.

"The Hobbit is too busy singing a drunken rendition of every Broadway song in existence to open the door. Though," Santana said as she leaned against the threshold. "This is _much _more interesting than watching Finnessa have the fight of the century with his coordination."

Sam felt Mercedes stiffen beside him and tightened his grip on her hand. They'd already come this far and he wasn't going to let Santana ruin their night before it began.

"Santana, just let us in. We came to enjoy Rachel's party and that's exactly what we're going to do."

The look of amusement on Santana's face grew as Sam spoke.

"Oh, believe me, Guppy, I have no doubt that you and Miss Jones are going to enjoy yourselves at the party," Santana said with a leer. "But just keep it PG-13. We don't want RuPaul finding out where babies come from so soon."

"Scouts Honor, now let's go!" Mercedes pulled Sam passed Santana he was stopped by Santana's hand on her shoulder.

"Listen and listen good, Froggy Lips. If you hurt my HBIC in any way, I will come after you. And I know how to make it look like an accident," She whispered.

"What was that?" Mercedes didn't know what the hold up was but she wanted to get the shock and questioning overwith as soon as possible.

"Nothing, Jones. I was just telling Sammy Boy here that he'd better treat you right, that's all."

"Thanks, San." Mercedes smiled and resumed her descent to the basement, with Sam and Santana in tow.

As soon as Mercedes and Sam made it to the basement, it seemed as though time had stopped. For either a few seconds or a few minutes, Sam wasn't quite sure, everyone just looked up at the couple.

And then the room erupted.

"Pay up, bitches!" Artie was holding his hands out expectantly to receive various bits of cash from what seemed like every guy in the room.

"'Cedes! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Tina squealed excitedly.

"Yes, really, sweetheart, why didn't you say anything?" Kurt was smiling but there was also the tiniest bit of hurt that made Mercedes feel slightly bad for keeping secrets from her best friends.

"I just didn't want you guys to make a big deal out of it."

"Girl, how could we not make a big deal out of it? Here's my sister from another mister with her perfect, dorky match and I can't even gush about it properly."

Mercedes beamed at Quinn's support. In truth, she'd also been nervous about Quinn's reaction. She was sure that they would talk more about it later, but for now, seeing that she had Quinn's support was enough.

Mercedes looked over to where Sam was being cornered by the guys and smiled when she saw that he was under the same kind of interrogation.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us that you finally made a move on our Sexy Mama?"

Puck was the first, after Santana, to let Sam know that there would be serious, and painful, consequences to breaking Mercedes' heart.

"We just wanted to keep it under wraps for a bit. You know how everyone gets every time there's a new relationship."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Finn agreed. "As someone who's almost always involved with those new relationships, I don't blame you. But you and Mercedes are better than that. I think you guys will be fine."

"Thanks man, I appreciate that. But can all of you do me a favor? Don't bet on my relationship again."

"You got it, bro."

The rest of the night went smoothly for everyone. There was plenty of music, awful dance moves and an abundance of lighthearted teasing.

By the end of the night, everyone was curled up in one way or another, watching the end of The Sound of Music, courtesy of Kurt winning the toss-up for who would pick the movie.

"See, you had nothing to worry about," Sam whispered to Mercedes. She was cuddled into Sam's side with her head resting on his chest.

"I suppose you're right. It really does feel so good to be able to simply be with you without having to worry about anyone else seeing us."

Sam kissed Mercedes' forehead before responding.

"And now we've got the whole summer to enjoy it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
